Since mankind first began to realize that solar energy could be collected and used, new and more efficient ways of accomplishing the same have been sought. At first simply opening and closing of shade means was used to control the amount of solar energy passively collected. Thereafter more sophisticated active solar systems were developed including plate type collectors with coils having a liquid flowing therethrough. Also, collectors that track solar movement have been designed as well as reflectors and lens concentrators.
Each of the above systems has its own particular advantages as well as disadvantages. The plate collectors are only at one short interval during the day disposed toward the sun for maximum absorption. The tracking collectors, although disposed at optimum solar angle, have heretofore been limited in size due to the required mobility of the same. The reflector units, although quite often used in conjunction with tracking devices, have been found to be only partially successful while the lens concentrators have not been found to have superior qualities.
After much research and study into the above-mentioned problems, the present invention has been developed to provide a solar collector which receives radiation from an area approaching the size of a plate collector, has the benefit of obtaining maximum radiation through tracking, and combines the best features of both reflective and lens concentrators.
The above is accomplished through the provision of a solar collector angularly mounted at ninety degrees to the mean azimuth of the sun. A plurality of reflectors are mounted below and on either side of a collector tube for concentrating solar energy from the peripheral areas. Above the collector tube, at a point just shy of shadowing the reflectors, is a lens concentrator. The combination of the reflectors and lens concentrators covers a wide area and yet directs the radiation falling thereon to the collector tube.
The large area of radiation recovery, coupled with the maximum recovery due to tracking, all combined to provide a superior solar energy collecting means.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved solar radiation collecting means in the form of combination reflector and lens concentrators covering a large area with tracking to assure maximum operating efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide satellite concentrating means operatively associated with a solar radiation collector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide, with appropriate installation, a passive circulation system for solar energy collection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination reflector/lens solar concentrator in combination with tracking means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optimum solar radiation energy collecting means covering a large solar radiation receiving area.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of such invention.